GrimmFall Opening 6
'''GrimmFall Opening 6 '''is the sixth opening intro to appear in the main GrimmFall story, it intro'd at the start of chapter 148. The song used is Waste My Time by State of Mind. Chapter 148 intro The Elemental symbol and the Diamond Authority symbol appear next to each other, coming together… (Take my breath away) And then shattering into a dozen multi colored pieces, highlighting the title as it appears: GRIMMFALL (Forever on my mind) Omnimon, better known as the Grimmslayer walks across a desolate land and looks up to the sky. (And yet still so hard to find) Wallabee Beatles and his Uncle Lou enter a dark forest as glowing red eyes surround them. (The reasons that I hold you) Blue Diamond then appears on the right side of the screen, kneeling and crying. (So deep and close inside) Yellow Diamond appears on the left side, her back facing Blue and she looks down as she grits her teeth and a hand over chest that clenches into a fist. (A link to premonitions and shadows on my stage) White Diamond appears above them, looking as serene as ever as the camera zooms out, coming out of the gemstone on the stomach of Steven Universe who opens his eyes and faces a giant purple skinned gem staring at him with angered eyes. (The curtains up) A table is shown with the symbol of the Justice Friends on it. (The show must start) It then changes into the symbol on the Omnitrix that zooms out, showing a captive Ben Tennyson as Vilgax leers down at him. (You take my breath away) Vilgax's eyes glow red and there is a burst of fire. (Who are you to tell me) Julie Yamamoto is standing in a circle of fire, a look of fear and desperation on her face. (That we're not living in our dreams?) Two feline like shadows fall down from above, landing on behind her and grab her. (We're cast aside) Julie cries out as Sammael steps out of the fire. (Were torn apart) Sammael holds out his hand to Julie before fire engulfs them both. (We are left for in between) The scene changes, showing the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls with Stan Pines facing Double D in the armor of Armatae as they turn to the interdimensional portal. (Everyone is leaving) Wendy is seen, standing before a large hulking man brandishing two axes. (There is nothing left to find) The eyes of Pacifica Northwest open as he stares down at the knocked out Dexter O'Reilly and turns away as Pacifica Northwest steps forward. (All I wanted to see was just a waste of my time) Her hand reaches out, engulfing the screen. (Just a waste of my time) A disappointed Dexter is seen leaving with his grandfather for the airport. (And I never wanted to believe) Suddenly all of Gravity Falls experiences strange tremors. (You could be so dishonest) Betty Gilligan screams out as she runs to the interdimensional portal while Dipper is struggling with Stan Pines. (And I never wanted to think) Mabel hovers above the switch and looks into Stan's sad and desperate eyes. (That you could be the death of all of us) The portal activates and releases a blinding shockwave. (You were the death of us) Professor Pericles appears with his eyes closed while the shadows of Bill Cipher and Klarion appear above him, sharing a toast. (And I never wanted to believe) The purple Gem, Bismuth stares in despair at the former Gem battlefield in front of her. (You could be so dishonest) Jasper in her ghost form hovers above Gravity Falls. (And I never wanted to think that) The apprentice of Van Rook takes off his mask to face Erika Ahlberg. (You could be just a waste of my time) Who then proceeds to punch him in the face. (The death of all of us) The title appears again as the song ends and shows a strawberry field. GRIMMFALL Category:Openings